The use of a systems approach to integrate mental health care into a general health care setting is being studied at the Kaiser-Permanente Medical Center, Santa Clara, California, under a three-year federal grant from the National Institute of Mental Health (MH24109). The project commenced on September 1, 1973. Methodology includes: 1) computerizing mental health data, 2) incorporating medical and administrative personnel in mental health programs, 3) using mental health data as part of a periodic physical health examination, 4) providing brief counseling to prepare health plan members for referral to educational and other health care programs, 5) educating health plan members about their own health needs and how best to get them fulfilled within the health care system, 6) providing systematic reviews of complex and interrelated medical and psycho-social problems in special cases, 7) evaluating the impact of such integration and education on the appropriateness, utilization and cost of health care. The essence of the study is to provide an effective method of screening large numbers of members in an HMO to demonstrate that mental health examinations can be coordinated within the high-volume care system of an HMO. At the same time, the costs and intervention outcomes will be evaluated to demonstrate the utility of incorporating such a component in a comprehensive health care delivery system.